Ultimas Horas
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Ella esta muriendo. Él no puede hacer nada por salvarla. ¿Qué harias si la persona que amas esta muriendo ante tus ojos? FIC GANADOR DE CONCURSO


Hola!

Mejoré este fic. Lo malo es que tenía que tener una cantidad limitada de páginas y no me pude dejar llevar y por eso no salió muy bien, ahora lo hize con la letras que quise (un verso sin esfuerzo xD) y ya

Espero les guste. FIC GANADOR DE CONCURSO INTERESCOLAR.

* * *

**·**

**Últimas Horas**

**·**

Tenía los ojos perdidos en la infinita blancura de la pared. Temblaba constantemente, pero no por frío. Temía perderla. Los sonidos intermitentes de la maquina le avisaban cada latido del corazón de ella. Parecía contarlos inconscientemente. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Una luz de la ventana iluminaba su pálido rostro. Todo por culpa de él. Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso…

Siempre le había parecido muy bella dormida. Adoraba verla dormir. Y aunque ese estado era muy parecido al sueño, él temía que no despertara, pues era la persona más importante en su vida. La que había hecho que el volviera a vivir

- Sakura, perdóname. No quise hacerlo. No fue mi intención. Por favor, despierta. Te lo ruego.

Sasuke se puso a llorar. Hacía tan solo cuatro años que convivían juntos, tres años y medio de que se comprometieron, tres años que había nacido su primera hija, Mikoto, y media hora desde aquel accidente.

Llegó a su casa como cualquier día. Sonrió al ver a su hija acercársele a saludar. Ella tenía el cabello negro, un poco corto y ojos verdes oscuros. A decir verdad, se parecía mucho a él, sólo que era el fino reflejo de su esposa. Se agachó para estar a su altura.

- Ohayo, otōsan. – dijo la pequeña colgándose del cuello de su padre.

- Ohayo, Mikoto-chan. – la abrazó – ¿Tu okāsan? – preguntó

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. – saludó Sakura desde la cocina.

Sonrió sutilmente al verla, se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa.

- Mikoto-chan tiene que ir a una reunión con sus amigas en la tarde, Sasuke-kun, la van a venir a recoger dentro de un rato. Por lo tanto, sólo cenaremos tú y yo.

En ese momento, tocaron y el timbre y recogieron a Mikoto.

- Nos quedamos solos Uchiha – sonrió Sakura.

- Lo mismo digo, Haruno. – Sasuke sonrió. Se acercó a Sakura y la besó para luego abrazarla posesivamente, luego de un momento se separó de ella. - ¿Ya cocinaste?

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le dio un tic en uno. Volteó la cabeza y susurró "Maldición".

- No importa, salimos a cenar. – Cerraron con llave la casa y sacaron el auto. Sasuke comenzó a conducir por las calles de Tokio. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Sakura notó una imprudencia de su esposo.

- Sasuke, ponte el cinturón de seguridad – le dijo Sakura.

- Bah, es una tontería… - restándole importancia a lo que Sakura había dicho.

- Esto es serio Sasuke, ¡ponte el cinturón! – dijo ella, ya algo molesta.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! – Sasuke también estaba molesto.

- Si no te pones el cinturón, yo tampoco me lo pondré entonces. – dijo ella quitándose el suyo y cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Ponte el maldito cinturón! – le gritó enfurecido

- ¡Primero póntelo tú! ¡Estás al volante!

Él se volteó para volver a mandarle callar, cuando en una vuelta chocó contra un poste. La bolsa de aire salió para proteger a Sasuke del golpe, pero las lunas del carro impactaron directamente a Sakura, quien se desmayó por la sangre que comenzó a emanar de sus heridas, causadas por las cortaduras del vidrio.

Ahora, en la habitación del hospital, Sasuke volvió a suplicar:

- Despierta Sakura, por favor, lo lamento. ¡Por favor despierta!

Como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, Sakura abrió los ojos levemente. Se quedó viendo el techo un momento. Intentó moverse. No pudo. Sin embargo, estaba consciente. Se quedo en blanco un largo momento, como pensando en algo y suspiró.

- Sasuke, necesito que me prometas algo – le susurró.

- ¿Qué? – dijo él, algo anonado.

- Cuida de Mikoto, cuida de mi hija… - le dijo con voz débil.

- No digas eso tu vas a ir a casa apenas salgas de acá y lo vas a hacer tu misma no hables así. – dijo intentando mantener la calma.

- Sasuke, soy médico a lo más viviré menos unas 2 horas más, no siento mis piernas…siento que mi corazón late lento, no veo muy bien, lo sé…creo que del impacto del auto los vidrios deben haber entrado que hace o a mi sangre. Poco a poco, mi corazón se está dañando…Cuida de Mikoto… - le suplicó.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Su esposa, la madre de su hija, se estaba muriendo. La única que ponía sonrisas en su rostro sin motivo aparente, tan sólo por su presencia. La que le había devuelto la felicidad. La que le había devuelto la vida.

- ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada qué hacer? – dijo Sasuke. Se sentía demasiado impotente al saber que iba a morir y que no podía hacer nada por ella, tan sólo acompañarla.

- Muy segura Sasuke. Lo lamento, pero en serio, yo sé…ahora prométeme que cuidarás de mi querida Mikoto.

- No necesitas decirlo. Siempre cuidaré a mi querida hija.

- Otra cosa, prométeme que pase lo que pase, no volverás a pelear con tu hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo él, algo confundido.

- ¡Promételo Sasuke! – escupió sangre por el esfuerzo de haber gritado. Comenzó a toser. Cuando Sasuke se intentó acercar ella se recuperó y se volvió a echar.

- Te lo prometo, Sakura. No volveré a pelear con él.

Sakura sonrió levemente. Ella siempre fue una mujer fuerte. Tal vez eso había sido lo que le había enamorado de ella. Podía pasar todo, pero ella nunca se mostraba débil. Ni siquiera cuando murieron sus padres lloró. Siempre aparentaba una fortaleza que incluso le faltaba a él.

Se volteó para un lado de su cama. Sasuke no sabía que hacer. Eran las últimas horas de su esposa y lo peor era que era por su culpa. La quería tanto… y no sabía que hacer, quería sanarla, animarla, llevarle de vuelta a casa con su hija y seguir viviendo felices, como habían sido los últimos años con ella. Pero no podía. De repente, sintió sollozos. Se acercó a ella y descubrió que estaba llorando. La niña fuerte que él conocía se deshacía en sollozos.

Él la abrazó y la recargó en su pecho, ella siguió llorando y dijo:

- ¡No… quiero morir, Sasuke! ¡No quiero… morir! ¡Quiero… vivir más! ¡No me quiero ir… Sasuke, no me… dejes ir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No te… quiero dejar! ¡Quiero estar… contigo por… siempre! – arrugaba la ropa de él.

Sasuke nunca la vio así, llorando tan desesperada, y al verla ahora llorando así, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón. Él daría todo, hasta su propia vida para que ella no estuviera así. La amaba demasiado.

Aparte, cuando ella lloró, el sintió que ya no podía hablar seguido, sino entrecortado…aunque ella no lo dijera…cada minuto estaba peor. Ella estaba cada vez más pálida. Tosía más seguido. Ya había dejado de llorar, ahora tan solo se aferraba a su pecho. Él ya no podía soportar eso. Tenía que llamar a alguien…podía ser que ella se pudiera salvar. No la iba a dejar morirse. Tenía que hacer algo.

- Sakura…necesito llamar a alguien…pueda ser que tu te equivoques. No te quiero ver así. ¿Y si te equivocas y aún puedes vivir?

- Da igual. Si… me equivoco, me van… a tener entubada a una… máquina y yo no quiero… eso Sasuke. Aparte, te… sacarán de acá y sólo te… dejarán entrar para que veas… mi cadáver. Al menos…ahora…sólo quiero estar contigo…

Sasuke le abrazó más fuerte. Él también quería estar con ella, era por eso que quería que la viera otro médico, pero…tampoco la quería ver entubada a una máquina. En este caso, aunque le doliera mucho, prefería estar con ella hasta el último minuto.

- Dios…te amo demasiado, Sakura.

- Yo también…pero…te tengo que…decir algo Sasuke…

Sasuke la miró extrañado. Sakura se había puesto tensa, él lo notó y fue por eso que se preocupó.

- Dime qué pasa.

- Mikoto…ella…

- ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? – dijo él más preocupado ahora.

- Eso pasa…ella…no es tu hija, Sasuke. – dijo ella, mirando a otro lado. Le dolía, le dolía decirle la verdad, pero deseaba que él se enterase por ella y no por alguna otra persona en el futuro. Le había costado juntar mucho valor para decirle esa declaración, pero… ya se lo había dicho.

Sasuke se quedó impactado por la noticia. Recordó a su hija, copia exacta de él… era sencillamente imposible que esa niña no fuera hija suya… aunque…¿Quién sabe? Sacudió la cabeza, era sencillamente imposible. Vio a Sakura, pálida, respirando mal, postrada en una cama... Y comprendió.

- Sakura…mi Sakura…estás mal ya…descansa. – le dijo, acariciando su cabello.

Sakura podía esperar cualquier reacción de Sasuke, excepto esa. Le estaba diciendo que Mikoto no era su hija… ¿y no lo creía?

- Te…estoy diciendo…la verdad…ella NO es tu hija… - le dijo ella, intentando juntar todos sus fuerzas restantes para hacérselo entender.

Sasuke se quedó helado. Sí decía la verdad, el que estuviera mal no tenía nada que ver…esa niña a la que él llamaba hija… ¿no era su hija? Intentó parecer calmado. Se alejó de ella y se paró al pie de la cama

- ¿Entonces de quién es?

- De…de…

- Sakura dime de quién es. – dijo Sasuke a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Itachi – susurró Sakura volviendo a llorar.

¿Itachi? ¿Su hermano? ¡¿Cómo podía ser el imbécil de su hermano el padre de su hija?!

- Cómo…qué… - Sasuke estaba anonado

- Esa noche… habíamos peleado… muy mal Sasuke…yo salí…al parque para estar…sola…y me encontré a él…y yo estaba tan mal…y…sucedió. – Sakura tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas – Lo siento, Sasuke…

Sasuke no dijo nada…no le podía recriminar siquiera, pues ella estaba a punto de morir. No servía de nada. Aparte, esa pelea de la que hablaba Sakura había sido por su culpa, de nuevo…pero ni pensar en esto ahora…menos ahora.

- Sasuke…por favor…no dejes que Itachi se acerque a Mikoto…que no le diga nada…nunca se lo digas…por favor…protégela…él es malo…cuando le dije… que teníamos… una hija, me pidió… que abortara pues él... no quería nada… conmigo, sólo… fue diversión de… una noche…pero yo quería que… aunque no fuera… tu hija, la criaras… como si lo fuera…sé el… padre que… siempre fuiste… para ella…perdóname…yo…yo…

A Sakura se le comenzó a ir el aire…ya no podía respirar bien. Su tiempo se estaba acabando. Volvió a respirar normal… pero los dos sabían…que ya no había tiempo.

- Te lo prometo, Sakura. Protegeré a Mikoto con mi vida

- A…a pesar…de…todo…te amo…como nunca… amé a… nadie.

- Yo te amo, como nunca amé ni amaré a alguien. – Él le sonrió con ternura.

Se volvió a sentar junto a ella. La volvió a abrazar y la recargó sobre su pecho. Le comenzó a acariciar el pelo.

- Sasu…Sas…t…tt…e…a…a - intentó hablar. Ya no podía.

- Shhh…Calla…No te esfuerces, Sakura…sólo…abrázame…lo más fuerte que puedas…quiero sentirte a mi lado.

Sakura sonrió. Sus labios ya habían perdido el color rosado y ahora estaban de un color casi morado. Su piel ya no podía estar más pálida. Sus ojos ya no tenían brillo. Estaba muriendo.

- Te amo, Sakura – dijo él, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Los dos se besaron. Él descargando tiernamente su pasión y dolor reprimidos, y ella gastando sus últimas fuerzas en besar a la persona que amaba. Los dos soltaron una lágrima por el amor que en ese momento los consumía. Ella movió lentamente uno de sus brazos y lo puso en el cuello de su esposo. Luego de unos segundos, él sintió que ella ya no se movía, ya no le correspondía. Sintió como la mano de ella caía a la camilla. Se separó de ella y la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cara reflejaba paz. Lo que más le sorprendió, fue que en sus labios, aún húmedos se dibujaba una leve sonrisa. Había logrado lo que quería. Murió feliz.

Todas esas fuerzas que había intentado aparentar cuando ella estaba a su lado murieron con ella. Lloró amargamente a su lado. La llamaba…le decía que no jugara así, que despertara…pero ella ya no se movía. Le rogó que despertara, pero esa vez…no le hizo caso.

Su último suspiro se lo dedicó a él en aquel dulce beso.

* * *

Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Nos vemos!! Reviews porfaaa xD

* * *


End file.
